moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 7
Blady blask świec, oświetlał mały pokój wyłożony lamperią, jedyne co się w nim znajdowało to szkarłatny dywan ze złotymi akcentami, leżący na lśniącej dębowej podłodze, parę drewnianych foteli z jasno beżowymi obszyciami, przeplatanymi czerwoną nicią tworzącą najróżniejsze zawijasy na materiale oraz wielka armata, stojąca przy oknie, które zajmowało całą ścianę. Każda grupka z osobna wchodziła do pokoju i już miała zalać piratkę, stojącą przy szybie, kolosalną falą pytań, jednak gdy widzieli jej wzrok, posłusznie siadali na miejscu wskazanym skinieniem głowy. Strange w spokoju i ciszy czekała aż wszyscy zbiorą się do małego pomieszczenia, a gdy ostatnia osoba w końcu doszła do zgrai, usiadła na armacie i spojrzała na każdego z kolejna, przeszywając przyjaciół chłodnym wzrokiem. - Renzan – powiedziała, a smok wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jej głosu, nie był żywiołowy i odważny jak zawsze, tylko szorstki, groźny i.. zmęczony. – Znalazłeś coś w księgach? PD podniósł się z siedzenia i spojrzał na piratkę. Teraz dopiero zauważył, że jej oczy są krwiście czerwone i lekko opuchnięte. - Cóż, owszem, jednak nie obyłoby się bez pomocy twojego dziennika – powiedział i uniósł książeczkę z tryumfalnym uśmiechem, a dziewczyna jednym płynnym ruchem wyrwała mu go z ręki. - Co dokładnie? – zapytała spokojnym tonem, przekartkowując swoje zapiski. - Sporo rzeczy – odpowiedział i zmrużył oczy. Spodziewał się innej reakcji, Vellox także spojrzała zdziwiona na piratkę, tak jak i zresztą Serek, który wciąż miał ślad na dłoni po tym jaki jego siostra zdzieliła go po łapach za ruszanie dziennika. – Zasmucę cię, ponieważ nie znalazłem rozwiązania twojej… „przypadłości”, ale udało mi się wyszukać przyczynę. - Po chol*re nam przyczyna, musimy mieć lekarstwo i to zaraz! – krzyknął Serek zrywając się na równe nogi. - Sformułowanie problemu to połowa jego rozwiązania – powiedziała Clarity i pociągnęła Serka, tak, że smok znów opadł całym ciężarem na miękki fotel. - No więc… kontynuując… O ile mi wiadomo, twoja choroba, ma coś wspólnego z podwójną rozwiązłością krwi. - Eee? – zapytała… zawołała… wyjąkała.. oj no na pewno wydała z siebie jakiś dźwięk! Tak czy inaczej Vellox przechyliła głowę, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie bardzo wie o co chodzi. - Chodzi o bliźniaki, o ile dobrze wyczytałem z tych woluminów. Syreny mają możliwość manipulacji genami swoich dzieci, jednak, żadnej z nich nie urodziły się wtedy bliźniaki, zazwyczaj jedno z rodzeństwa było martwe. Ale po długich poszukiwaniach, znalazłem przypadek w którym matka bliźniąt próbowała manipulacji genów. Na początku nic nie można było po nich poznać, jednak po wielu, wielu latach siostra i brat zgłosili się do rady z problemem. Niestety, nie udało im się znaleźć rozwiązania na czas i.. obydwoje zmarli. - Co do tego ma mój dziennik? – zapytała Strange niewzruszona. - Dużo. Otóż opisałaś tam swoje sny i przewidzenia o siostrze, z tego co wiem, perła w waszym świecie jest czymś w rodzaju amuletu przynależności, ale także jest waszą cząstką, więc może gdyby wymieć wasze perły okazałoby się, że to przez nie uaktywnia się ta choroba, a gdy powrócą do swoich prawowitych właścicieli, udałoby się to powstrzymać! – dokończył uśmiechnięty Renzan, zamykając jedną z książek, którą właśnie trzymał. - No to na co czekamy? Ruszajmy ratować Strangu! – zawołała radośnie Ins, podnosząc się energicznie z siedzenia. - A podobno mówiłeś, że nie masz planu – odezwała się Salai, leżąc na krześle do góry nogami. - Bo nie jestem tego stuprocentowo pewien, ale uważam, że jest to możliwe, a nawet, powiedziałbym, bardzo prawdopodobne. Przyjaciele podnieśli się z siedzeń i przybili highfive’a , gotowi na przygodę, która, jak uważali, zakończy się sukcesem. - No to nie traćmy czasu, Strange gdzie… Strange co ci? – zapytała Lobo odwracając się w stronę piratki, która wtulała się w pierś Przemka lekko drżąc, gdy ten głaskał ją po głowie, przeczesując jej włosy palcami. Wszyscy odwrócili się w ich stronę i nie wiedzieli o co pytać najpierw: Kiedy znów zdążyli się pogodzić? Od kiedy Strange pozwala dotykać swoich włosów? I najważniejsze… - Strangu co się stało? - zapytał Bananek podchodząc do piratki i tuląc się do jej nogi, jednak ta nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na dziewczynkę. Przemek westchnął i mocniej przytulił do siebie dziewczynę, patrząc na nią z troską i zmartwieniem. - Strange nie ma swojej perły. Dlatego jej rodzina ją porzuciła. – powiedział w końcu. - Moment, czyli co? Strange nie ma tego czegoś tam co coś tam i krew coś tam co musi coś tam coś tam i wymienić się z siostrą? – zapytał w półprzytomny Dizzy. - Najwyraźniej - powiedziała Clarity – Więc co robimy? - Może rozpierduchę? – zapytała ochoczo Salai. - Nie. – powiedział szorstki głos. Strange wyprostowała się i spojrzała w ziemię. – Jeśli na lądzie nie ma odpowiedzi, to będą pod wodą. - Wszystko fajnie, przyjemnie i ładnie, ale uno problemo siostruniu – powiedział Serek, podszedł do siostry i popukał ją lekko w głowę – MY NIE ODDYCHAMY POD WODĄ! - Nie drzyj się tak – powiedziała Insu stojąca obok, masując sobie ucho. - Ender i Lobo nie powinni mieć z tym problemu prawda? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Daaaaaaaaaaaaa jest kapitanie! – zakrzyknął Ender i stanął na baczność, a Lobo tylko skinęła głową. - A co z resztą? – zapytała Hajsik patrząc na Strange ze słodkimi oczkami. – Ja teś chciem popływać ciociu! Strange westchnęła z rezygnacją i spojrzała na resztę przyjaciół, która przyglądała się jej z zaciekawieniem. - Za nic w świecie nie zostawię was samych na statku, dlatego mam nadzieję, że docenicie moje poświęcenie. – powiedziała Strange patrząc na nich z niechęcią – Kochanie, mógłbyś? Przemek przechylił głowę na bok, ukazując szyje, a Strange ugryzła go, omijając przy tym tętnice chłopak nawet się nie wzdrygnął, gdy zęby przebiły jego skórę. Strange odsunęła się z resztkami rubinowej cieczy na ustach i zaczęła się przeobrażać. Oczy zaszły jej mgłą, paznokcie odzyskały normalny kolor i wtopiły się w palce, tworząc ostre jak brzytwa 5cm szpony. Policzki zapadły się w głąb twarzy, a uśmiech ukazał cienkie, długie i niebezpiecznie ostre kły. - A ić ty, ty zło wcielone! – krzyknął Dizzy i schował się za krzesłem na widok piratki. - No fajnie, pokazałaś nam jak wyglądasz bez make-up’u, ale po kiego ch*ja? – zapytała lekko znudzona Lobo. Strange nie odezwała się, tylko chwyciła swoje włosy i jednym ruchem szponów odcięła ich końcówki. - Doooobra tego się nie spodziewałam – powiedziała lekko zaskoczona Lobo. Piratka wyjęła krzesiwo i podpaliła kosmyki na swojej słoni, gdy płomień zgasł, na jej ręce leżało paręnaście srebrno czarnych kamyczków, przypominających z wyglądu diamenciki. - Łykać – powiedziała Strange uśmiechając się do reszty. - ŻE CO?! – krzyknęła Salai - chyba śnisz jeśli zjem twoje kudły! To jest pojeb… - ale nie dokończyła zdania, ponieważ Strange wepchnęła jej do ust kamyczek i zmusiła do żucia. Demonica z trudem połknęła kryształek i pociućkała trochę. - W sumie to nie jest takie złe – powiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami, a w następnej chwili leżała na podłodze z drgawkami. - Nie podchodź! – krzyknęła Strange w stronę Ins, która chciała pomóc przyjaciółce. Salai po paru chwilach w końcu się uspokoiła i złapała za głowę, policzki, a na koniec za szyję i otworzyła zaskoczona oczy. - Co do ciężkiego chu*a i spalonej tęczy w Warszawie?! – krzyknęła i zaczęła masować się pod żuchwą. - Skrzela – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Strange i podała kryształek Ins, która bez większego oporu go połknęła. - Uuuuu! I dostaniemy płetwy? I pazury? I zęby? I lasery w oczach? – dopytywał Dizz podskakując wokół Strange, a ta włożyła mu kamyczek do ust, żeby się uciszył. - Nie wiem co dokładnie się z wami stanie, ale raczej nic groźnego. - Raczej? – zapytał Renzan, który patrzył na czarny kamyczek jak na sztylet, który ma połknąć. - Ufasz mi? – zapytała piratka uśmiechając się do niego słodko, jednak przez kły było to co najmniej przerażające. - No właśnie… teraz to tak nie bardzo… - wydukał, ale wciąż wystraszony jej uśmiechem połknął kamyczek. - Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy! – krzyknęła uradowana Clarity i połknęła substancje, a stojący obok niej Serek podrzucił kryształ w górę i złapał ustami w locie. Vellox poczłapała do Strange i zabrała ostatnie trzy kamyczki, dając po jednym Przemkowi i Bananowi. Po tym jak wszyscy już przeżyli spazmy, drgawki i tym podobne, choć Serek jeszcze prze pięć minut po przemianie upierał się, że dzieje się z nim coś złego i jakaś czarna i niewyobrażalnie zła siła rozdziera mu pierś na kawałki, przyjaciele stali teraz przed oknem. - Ej właśnie… co to był za strzał? Chciałaś nas tu sprowadzić? – zapytał zaciekawiony Ender. -Hmm.. i tak i nie – powiedziała piratka. - To nie jest odpowiedź – odparła Lobo, domagając się wyjaśnień. - Ehh… Armata wystrzeliła zabarwiający pocisk, wygląda to trochę jak złoty słup światła w wodzie, to na wszelki wypadek, tak jakby ktoś się zgubił. - A właśnie Strange… bo zapomniałem ci o czymś wspomnieć… - zaczął Renzan i podrapał się po karku, odwracając wzrok od dziewczyny. - O…czym? – dopytywała zaciekawiona skrytobójczyni. - No…bo… ja nie umiem pływać – wyjąkał. - A właśnie! Strange bo ja tak nie bardzo lubię moczenie się w wodzie, nie? To może tak..ten.. wy mi powiecie jak poszło, a ja popilnuje statku? – zapytała Lobo, szczerząc się do piratki. Strange pomasowała się po skroniach i zaczęła liczyć do dwunastu na uspokojenie, a potem pstryknęła palcami, spoglądając na Lobo i Renzana. Z cienia wyłonił się Dawliet, który ukłonił się przed Strange z niemałym uśmiechem. - Wiesz co masz robić- powiedziała patrząc gniewnie na parkę. -''Yes, my lady'' – odpowiedział demon i chwycił Lobo jak i Renzana za karki. Kiedy baldanderka wykrzykiwała serie najróżniejszych przekleństw, każde gorsze i ostrzejsze od drugiego, Renzan wierzgał nogami, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku. Gdy Dawliet wystawił ich za okno, oboje przylegli do siebie w uścisku drżąc jak płomień na wietrze. - Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie – mówiło jedno przez drugiego patrząc błagalnie na Strange, ale ona tylko wykrzywiła usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Do wody – powiedziała, a demon puścił Lobo i Renzana w bezduszną, czarną otchłań. - Na BOMBE! – krzyknął Serek i razem z piszczącym Banankiem na plecach wyskoczył przez okno prosto do morza. Dizzy pochylił się nad oknem i spojrzał na burzliwe wody, połykające co rusz jego przyjaciół. - Strange nie wiem czy to na pewno bezp…. – ale po raz kolejny nie dokończył bo kopnęła go Salai, ciągnąca za sobą Ins, która, aby nie spaść złapała się Clarity, którą złapała Vellox, próbując ją wciągnąć, którą złapał Ender, którego już nie miał kto złapać i.. wszyscy wpadli do morza. Strange stanęła już na krawędzi okna, gotowa do skoku, ale ktoś złapał ją za brzuch i zakneblował usta ręką. Dziewczyna opadła bezwładnie w ramiona Przemka, tracąc przytomność pod wpływem zielonego proszku. - Mówiłem, że ci na to nie pozwolę – szepnął, patrząc na nią czule i nagle poczuł silne uderzenie w okolicy pleców i upadł na podłogę. - Bardzo łatwo cię przewidzieć, moja Pani, też tak sądzi – powiedział Dawliet i podszedł do Strange z pomarańczowym proszkiem. Przemek przesunął nogę po ziemi, tak, że Dawliet musiał zrobić przewrót, aby się nie potknąć, a w tym czasie Smąriusz złapał woreczek z proszkiem. Chłopak wstał i otrząsnął się spoglądając na demona. - Nie pozwolę ci jej obudzić – powiedział gniewnie Przemek. - Zawsze wypełniam swoje rozkazy – szepnął Dawliet, przygotowując się do walki. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures